guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stale Mate
Overview Summary #Speak to Sister Tai when you are ready to begin your challenge. #Keep the Warrior students alive while they train. #See Sister Tai for your reward. Obtained From :Sister Tai in Sunqua Vale Requirements :Locate Sister Tai Reward :*1,000 XP :*50 Gold Dialogue :"Yundin Circle is the practice area where the Warriors train. We Monks can assist in their training as we practice our own craft. By healing them as they spar, we extend their training sessions and allow them to practice with real weapons." :"Walk over to Yundin Circle and relieve one of the other students from duty." Intermediate Dialogue :Sister Tai :"Relieve the other student at Yundin Circle and heal the Warriors as they train." :Monk Student :"Do not be discouraged if you have some difficulty at first. It is very challenging to play the role of Healing Monk." :"I am finally starting to get it, I think. First, watch your party's Health at all times, and apply healing when needed." :"Also, monitor your own Health and Energy levels. It is not easy, but with practice, it gets easier." :"Time for me to go, now. Good luck with your training!" :Sister Tai :", come and stand here next to me so that I may assist you during this exercise." :"Now, these Warriors are relying on us, just as they would in battle, to keep them alive so that they can continue to fight. Let us try to keep them at full Health, shall we?" :"Keep an eye on your target's Health level and use your skills to provide healing." :"Energy is your most important resource, so watch it carefully. If you are careless, your charge will suffer for it." :"Impressive. Well, it looks like the Warriors are done practicing for the day, so I suppose we are, too." Reward Dialogue :"Headmaster Amara was right to put her faith in you. You will be a great Monk one day." Followup :Track Down Brother Pe Wan Walkthrough When you accept this quest, Sister Tai gives you the skills Healing Touch and Reversal of Fortune. As a tutorial quest, this quest is quite simple. Talk to Sister Tai again, and the warriors will begin to spar after you do. As soon as the Warrior Student shows up in your ally list, target him. Use Healing Breeze to keep his health up. After 60 seconds, the match will be over. Talk to Sister Tai again to receive your reward. Tip: You can lessen the load on yourself and make this quest even easier by bringing Taya, the Healer Henchman. Since the Warrior Student is added as a ally, Taya will help you to heal him. In fact, if you bring Taya, you don't have to use any monk skills at all. She will easily handle the healing needed for you. Another way to complete this quest easily is to kill the enemy Warrior Student. Depending on how quickly you are able to kill the enemy Warrior Student, this approach may be less or more effective than just waiting out the one minute if you have Taya in your party or just healing your ally Warrior Student for that time. Category:Factions quests